


His little one (Levi and reader)

by Ya_I_Ship_It



Category: Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Slow Burn, kinky Levi, lots of fluff, not really but it could be..., yes I’m saying that to you, you’re fucking gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_I_Ship_It/pseuds/Ya_I_Ship_It
Summary: The Survey Corps are final getting the recognition they deserve with this comes with some perks. The main one being that all of the commanding generals and captains now have a personal servant. Unfortunately for one she ended up with a certain short... tempered... captain. However thing start to change once he develop a soft spot for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 A New Face

 

The carriage you been riding in for the past hour suddenly came to a halt. Looking out the window you sigh, finally I'm here.  
Every branch of military other than the survey corps has a position that is there to help out the higher ranking officers with really anything they need from washing their clothes to helping with paperwork but probably the most important part of the position keeping up moral of the officers and troops. Basically you were the wife/mother for that branch of military... without the perks of being a wife( ;) if you know what I mean).  
The survey corps has never been allowed this position. But Now that public moral has lifted due to the survey corps this position has been filled by you; and for you you couldn't think of a better place to hide.  
Stepping out of the carriage you are greeted by men and women in uniform all introducing themselves to you. You are then ushered by a tall boy with two toned hair, probably around your age to Commander Ervin's office. He introduced himself as Jean.  
You go to knock on the door of the office you were to enter but before you can it opens. You look up and are greeted with grey eyes and a look that could only be described as a murderous. He makes a "tsk" sound after looking at you and storms down the hall. Unsure what to do you stand there until the commander notices you and invites you in.  
"(Y/n) (l/n) it is very nice to finally meet you!" He greets you with a charming smile.  
"You as well sir." You say slightly lowering your head.  
"Oh there is no need for that here. Call me Ervin. Now to your position because we have been only granted one of you I don't think it's fare to make you take care of all of my commanding officers. Therefore I will only have you help my most busy ones. So of course you will be helping me, Hanji here, "he said gesturing to a woman walking in," and Levi the man you just met storming out of my office. He claims he doesn't want you, but the man rarely sleeps. Unfortunately I'm afraid you will have a fight on your hands."  
Suddenly you are tacked from behind. "Oh you must be (y/n)! We are going to have the best time together!"  
"Hanji if you will show (y/n) to her room I would appreciate it." Ervin says smiling. That man must have all of the women falling for him with a smile like that.  
"Of course Commander!" Hanji states taking my hand and running next door to the room we were in. "And this is your room! We figured it would be easier on you if you were closer to all of us. Mine Levi and Ervin's bedrooms rooms are right off of our offices. My room is on the other side of Ervin's and Levi's is on the other side of your room. It probably was a good idea that Ervin decided to put you between himself and the scariest man that ever lived because it will be a good deterrent."  
Confused I reply, "Wait, deterrent?"  
"Ya although nether of us thought you would be this pretty. All short sexy and curvy like you are. Guys around here are really attracted to that because all of the other girls around here loose that softness you have pretty quickly with all of the training they have to do."  
"Oh... thanks for the.. compliment...?" Although confused I try to sound sincere.  
"Hahahaha your so cute!" She says holding my face. "Well go ahead and get unpacked dinner is at seven cutie!" With that she dashed out the door.  
What a strange lady.... I like her! I thought.  
I soon finished unpacking and still had an hour until dinner so I decided to play my violin until then.

Time skip

I barely make it to dinner on time because I was so wrapped up in planning I lost track of time. Opening the doors I find the mess hall already full and I feel a hand thrown onto my shoulder. "Come on and sit with us (y/n)." Hanji says handing me a plate of food.  
"Alright!" I say smiling.  
"Oh my gosh you're so adorable!" She says pinching my cheeks and walking to a table full of all of the commanding officers.  
I sit with Hanji on my right and Ervin on my left sitting at the head of the table. As soon as I sit down I feel eyes boring into my soul. Looking up I notice it's none other Levi sitting right across from me. I expected him to look away once I made eye contact but he didn't. Well two can play at this game. I glared right back at him and I soon felt the table become silent. Ervin noticing what was happening tried to break the science. Touched my arm and said, "(y/n) was that you playing he violin so beautifully?" I see something but I'm not sure what pass through Levi's eyes when he finds out it was me playing that music. Was it anger or interest? Ervin continues, "You will have to play for us all sometime after dinner." I however am Not deterred so easily and continue to glare right back at the man across from me. Not wanting to be rude to Ervin I try to brake Levi. Soon I come up with a plan and stick my tongue out at Levi. Hanji fell off of her chair in a fit of laughter, Ervin was trying to hold back low chuckles and everyone else at the table was trying not to laugh or else they might insure the wrath of Levi. Still looking at Levi all of a sudden there is a quick what I think to be a blush that runs across Levi's face but it was gone before I could tell. He quickly stood up mumbling something about a brat and stormed out of the mess hall.  
Acting as if nothing just happened I answered Ervin, " I would love to play for all of you. Although I am better at piano but I highly doubt you have one here."  
Ervin speaks up, "We actually do it was already in the mansion, but it is broken."  
Obviously music wasn't what he wanted to talk about now so he directly jumped into what just transpired between me and Levi. "Well I'm surprised even though you are so much smaller and even shorter than him you're completely fearless when faced against humanity's strongest."  
Being only 4'5" everyone was bigger than me. " hahaha everyone is bigger than me and you know what they say about short people and short tempers....... wait that was humanity's strongest?" ... shit I screwed...

(See first photo)


	2. Ch 2. First Day On the Job

You wake up before the sun was up in order to make sure everything was ready. You dressed yourself pretty much the same everyday. First a panties covered in pantyhose that went over your belly button. Next shift to protest all of the upcoming layers. On top of that a corset followed by a loose white button up shirt (sometimes adorned with a broach) which was tucked it into your floor length high wasted skirt. Ya you kinda dressed like and old governesses but you felt it was important to dress for the job. As for your hair you tied it into a neat bun like yesterday and put on some light makeup just to highlight your eyes. 

(This is the skirt you will usually have on with brown old fashioned shoes) 

 

As you walk outside you slip on a pair of white gloves and head down to the kitchen. Well yesterday I noticed that Ervin took his coffee with cream and sugar, Hanji looked to be a black coffee drinker, and Levi preferred tea like me so I added an extra cup when I put on the tea pot... although I wasn't sure how he took it. I grabbed sugar and cream for him too; although tea is best with honey but it looks like the don't have any. Honey is hard to find and almost no one know how to collect it so it makes sense why they wouldn't have any.   
I walked up to the top floor where our bedrooms are and go into Hanji's room first. She is up and working on something when I walk in. I greet her and she looks up, "(y/n) good morning! Let me get that for you. How did you know I took my coffee like this? You bust be really observant! That will come in handy... will you meet me here after I finish training?!?"  
"Of course Hanji." I say as I walk out the door.   
Next I walked into Ervin's office and I see that he is just walking out of his bedroom still half asleep. He jumps slightly when he notices me.   
"Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asks.   
"Very well thank you Commander. How about you?"  
"Once I got to bed I slept well I was up late working on some strategies." He said gesturing to a table with figurines on it.  
I walk over and take a closer look. "Wow this looks really good... but did you mean to leave your left flank open?"  
Shocked Ervin walks over, "(y/n) you know how to read this? And yes I did, I needed a way to lure some of them in."  
"Of course I do. I wouldn't be much help here if I didn't."  
Ervin glanced over still looking taken back. "Oh is that my coffee?"  
"Mmhmm" I say handing him his cup.   
He takes a sip, " how did you know this was the way I liked it? ...honestly you make it better that I do."  
"I just saw you make it yesterday."  
"Well I must say you are full of surprises. Will you meet me here after your duties to discuss this flanking issue?"   
"Of course!" I say walking out the door.  
Now to the bane of my existence...  
I walk into Levi's office and notice he is at his desk asleep on some papers. He was obviously up late last night working. I set down the tea at a tea table in the room and walk over to wake him up he wouldn't want to sleep much longer because he has a training he has to attend in thirty minutes.   
I walk behind his desk and lean down placing a hand on his back to gently wake him up. Suddenly I am thrown to the ground and I feel the weight of a body and hands around my neck. My eyes shoot open and see a frightened and angry Levi looking down at me. All of a sudden people come running through the door. Ervin looking at me must have seen the frightening look on my face because the next moment Levi is thrown against the wall by Ervin. "What do you think your doing?!?"  
Hanji pips up, "Ya you kinky bastard."  
I quickly sit up, "Wait it's not what you think. I must have scared him when I woke him up." Rubbing the back of my head where it hit the ground.   
Ervin let go of Levi still scowl at him he said, "That is still no excuse. She is not one of your cadets Levi, she is a lady and is to be treated a such. If I ever catch you being physical with her again I will personally see to it that you go back to hell hole you crawled out of." Ervin stormed out of the room and made sure to slam the door behind him for extra measure making us all slightly jump me of course more than the rest. Hanji completely shocked exclaimed, "Shit Levi you really bit the big one with that! But you really should be more delicate with her. High class women break easily. Look I think you made her hit her head." She gestured to me and I quickly removed my hand not wanting to get him in any more trouble. Hanji soon left and I was again left with Levi.  
I spoke first, "Sorry for all of the trouble I caused for you." I said lowering my head. "And now the tea is probably cold..."   
"Is that really what you're thinking about at a time like this?" He said sitting at his desk.   
"Yes... it was going to be so good!" I said still on the floor. "Well now I'm thinking about how I will need to make it again and how the least you could do is help me up from the floor. I am here because of you you know," I say teasing. Levi stands up and gives me his hand pulling me up with a little more force than necessary. Stumbling from the unexpected jolt I fall into Levi's chiseled chest. I can feel myself blushing furiously. We quickly step apart and with my head down I grab the tea set rushing out the door.  
I soon returned with a new pot of tea. "So how do you like your tea?" I asked as I poured the tea.I look up and see that he has been watching me the whole time.  
"Plain I just like the tea," He said expressionlessly.   
"Really? Have you ever tried it with honey."   
"What's that?" He asks as I hand him his tea.  
As I am pouring my own I try to think of the best way to explain it... no there is no good way to explain bee puke. "It's just a light sweeter that doesn't overpower the tea like sugar does. It just enhances the flavors. I'll have to get some and have you try it" I say taking a sip of my tea. Hmmm he holds his cup really funny. Unconsciously I try to mimic it. "What are you doing?" Levi says pulling me from my thoughts. "Nothing sorry... is there anything I can help with."   
"Like I told Ervin before I don't need your help...... except for the tea... the tea was good."   
"I think you will find I can do a lot more than good tea." I say filling his cup one more time before I go. As I am about to walk out I hear him one more time, "dismissed," he said in a stern way.  
To me it felt like he was trying to prove a point and push his authority which is not why I am here. In order for my job to be done successfully we have to act like we are on the same level, like husband and wife. Even though I am technically his subordinate he is never to treat me as such.   
Quickly I turn to look at him. "Although I may technically be your subordinate I will not be treated as such. My position is to support not to be walked on." I say maybe more sternly than I should have walking out of the room with my cup of tea. I go and quickly make hanji's bed and place her clothes to be taken down to the wash. I then move to Ervin's room and notice he is at his desk still fuming from today earlier events. I move to his room and clean his room like Hanji's. Once I step back into his office he stops me.  
"Are you Okay? He didn't hurt you right?"  
"Yes I'm fine don't worry. After I'm done with this we can look over your plan of attack." I say smiling.   
He still has a look of concern and pulls me close kissing the top of my head. "Please if you ever need me don't hesitate to call."   
"Don't worry I will thank you." I'm so glad that there is someone here who cares about me.   
I walk into Levi's office and quickly move to his bedroom which is already immaculate all I have to do is grab his clothes and take them down to the wash. Man he is a really clean person. 

Time skip 

 

Back in Ervin office we are discussing his formation plans and someone walks in as I'm talking. I have my fan out and I am fanning myself. I do that when I'm thinking to keep myself from chewing my nails...  
"Well if you goal really is it weaken your left flank then you should put your second strongest group of soldiers in this area here so that the weakness doesn't spread too far in." I say.   
Ervin, "your probably right. I don't want the weakness to spread and have the whole structure crumble. Levi what can I help you with?"   
"I need you to sign off on this training order." Levi said handing paperwork to Ervin. "Should you really be trusting her with such delicate plans?"   
"She was the one who noticed the weakness in the left flank. She really knows what she is talking about. Besides isn't it better to have as many trusted eyes on it as possible?"  
"Tsk, I don't know how you can trust her so quickly." Levi mumbles, Ervin either didn't her or is choosing to ignore him.  
"In fact Levi would you mind helping us for a moment?" I say trying to gain his trust.   
"...fine." After a moment he finally agreed.   
"Okay," I continue, "So from what Ervin told me the weakness in the left flank is intentional on his part. Now you know the troops best would squad three or four be better to keep the titans from infiltrating to far?"   
Levi contemplates while looking at the board. He looks so handsome when he is focused.... no no no you can not fall for him he's a complete jerk! I scold myself.   
"Well four would be best but they would create a weakness over here if we move them so what I would suggest is actually linking two and seven her to seal this hole."  
I go and stand by him in order to see what he is seeing. "Oh that's good. But seven is pretty important where the were at could we use six instead?" I say as I reach in front of him brushing his chest in the process to switch six and seven.   
"Yes I think that that would work." Levi say taking a step back and putting his hands behind himself.  
Did he just retreat?   
Ervin meanwhile was just standing back and watching us smiling. "Well thank you both for your input. I think that this will work. Oh didn't Hanji want you for something (y/n)?"  
"Oh it is about that time I better be off."   
Levi turned with me which surprised me that he would follow me.  
"I have some business with her as well." He says opening the door for me.  
"Oh thank you Levi," I say waking out and towards Hanji's office.   
Once we arrive we go in to find Hanji hung over a microscope laughing maniacally.   
"Hey shitty glasses." Levi shouts and Hanji looks up. Levi continues, "How is my request coming?"   
"Levi, (y/n)! You're here!" I'm almost finished with that field explosive. We can start testing in a week."  
They're making their own explosives? That's against the law inside the walls for terrorist reasons. Although it would be likely very helpful outside of the wall fighting titans. I can see why they might take the risk.  
"Tsk," I hear Levi behind me. He was obviously trying to be discreet with the explosives. "I don't know why you are all so eager to trust her..." he said glancing at me with a stern look.   
What's his problem? Does he think I'm a spy or something? ... oh that must be it!  
"Hanji," I say taking a seat next to her, "what can I help you with?"  
"Here take a look." She says gesturing to the microscope.   
I peer in and feel myself subconsciously bringing my fingers to my mouth. I stop myself and grab my fan again.   
"Why am I looking at a human cell? Wait," I say adjusting the lens and pulling closer to the microscope. "Why does it have chlorophyll? But it's the wrong color.... Hanji where did you get this?"  
I look up from the microscope and to see Hanji looking at me a mouth slightly open. "Wow you know biology? You had to have gone to a very elite school!" Shit I can't keep slipping up "How were you to able pick that out? It took me a week to notice!"  
"Oh that's nothing. But where did it come from?"  
"A titan! I was able to stabilize some of its flesh for a moment. Although it will likely disappear any moment."   
"Wow your amazing Hanji! This means that titans really do synthesize their energy from the sun!"   
"Yes it does! Here let's keep going!"  
Levi then interrupted. "No Hanji I need her for a moment. (Y/n) follow me."  
Unsure what else to do you shrug at Hanji and follow Levi to his office.


	3. Ch. 3 Confessions

You walk behind Levi into his office wondering why he had needed you. Quick pulled from your thoughts you feel two hands grab your upper arms and are thrown against the wall hitting the back of your head for the second time that day. Dazed you stumble to regain your footing and look up at Levi who has a look of concern at your reaction. This look quickly fades when you make eye contact.   
"You may be able too fool everyone else but I know a spy when I see one." He says getting down eye level with me. "Not many people know how to play instruments and knowing strategy as well as you do were enough to tip me off but that little slip up you had in Hanji's office was enough to wipe away all doubt."  
Shit he thinks I'm a spy? Am I going to have to tell him? Can I trust him? Would he even believe me? Or should I just run away now? ...no not again.   
Levi continues, "well try digging yourself out of this one brat."   
"It's not what you think it is Levi..." I can't bring myself to tell him and I lower my head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."  
"Well maybe you'll feel inclined to tell the commander" Levi quickly grabs the back of your hair it falling out of its neat bun in the process and storms off to Ervin's office. You stumble struggling to keep up. Once we arrive at his office doors Levi violently swings them open and throws you to the ground five feet in front of Ervin's desk. Quickly Ervin's get up and goes to help you. He picks you up and holds you in his arms.   
"Levi what in the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"I confronted her a moment ago about being a spy. Although she denied it she did admit to keeping something from us. I for one don't believe a word she says but I would like to see her weasel her way out of this one."  
"Levi I trust your judgment, you know that, but you have taken this too far. It's true she it hiding something from us, I sensed it too, but the thing she is hiding is not that she is a spy." Ervin looked down at me, "well sweetheart are you going to tell us?"  
What am I going to do? If I tell them and word gets out I could be found. But if I don't I'll be on the streets again. I have no choice.  
"I'm running from my father," I simply state hoping this will be enough. They continue to be silent pushing me to elaborate. My best hope is to make them understand why I had to leave. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning." I sigh to calm my nerves. "My mother was born into an extremely poor family. One day when she was searching for food she came across a castle. She began exploring the castle and came across a beautiful instrument, a piano, but it didn't work. Day after day she kept coming back trying to fix it. Once she had fixed it she then taught herself to play it and became a beautiful pianist. She soon came up with a plan to save her family and started to host concerts and dances for the towns people. Soon word got out and nobles began to come and watch her they even payed her to play in court. She then became a court pianist all the while supporting her family. One day when she was playing in court a man began to lust after her. He was my father. He promised her the world and to take care of her family if she were to marry him. She did marry him and true to his word he took care of her family but it wasn't love. He had a mean streak and would beat and rape my mother." I say a tear falling from my cheek. I quickly choke back the tears and continue. "One day I was born and I was the light in my mothers darkness. She would protect me from him and never let me out of her sight. She taught me to play many musical instruments. I loved her so much." My voice cracked for a moment I say wrapping my arms around myself.   
"One day we were visiting my mothers family in the Shiganshina District on the same day when the wall fell. We heard a crashing noise and saw a titan barreling towards us. Quickly my mom got on her knee to look at me. "(Y/n) you have to get out of here and make for the boats. Never let your farther find you! I know it will be hard but you must live on without me and especially without him. I love you my dear." She kisses me on the head and ran straight for the titan. I stood in shock as I watched her be devoured. Until someone in uniform swept me off of the ground and saved me taking me to the boats. He said, "get on the boat, I'm sure you can manage that you stupid brat." He then flew away, I never even got to thank him. I went on the boat and took refuge with all of the other kids who lost their parents. I gave the soldiers a fake name and have been running ever since. About five years ago my father received a tip-off that I may still be alive and has been actively searching for my and I thought that the survey corps would be the best place to hide." I finish my life story and look at the two men hoping they believe me.   
"Well Levi what do you think?"

Levi's POV 

I was the one who saved her. "It's a believable story." I simply stated and stormed from the room. 

Normal POV 

Levi looked a little off after my story and just left the room. Well at least the believes me. I sure towards Ervin and he speaks first.  
"Are you alright? I'm sure that hurt." He said with a concerned look on his face.  
"Yes I'm just fine."  
"Well you may not have his trust yet at least he believes you. That's a start." He says taking a seat back behind his desk.  
"Yes I can see I have a long road ahead of me." This my be my opportunity.   
"Now that you understand my past would it be too much to ask but could I try and fix the piano on the stage in the mess hall?" I ask in my most polite voice.   
"Haha well if anyone could fix it it would be you. Go ahead and try but understand if you do get it working I will expect you to play it for all of us." He says with a smile on his face.   
I laugh, "Of course I would gladly play for everyone." I take a joking stage bow and Ervin laughs. "Well exit stage left." I smile pointing to the door and take my leave.   
As soon as I go the ok to fix the piano. I ran to my room got the supplies and ran down to the mess hall to get started. I arrived at the piano and lifted the lid. Wow it was in a lot better shape than I expected concerning none of the keys worked. Focusing on my work I don't notice some people walk up to me.   
"Hi I'm Armin." He says needling by me and holding out his hand.   
"Oh hi Armin I'm (y/n) it's nice to meet you." I say taking his hand. Me and Armin stand up from where I am at to greet the others. I already recognize Jean from before and the rest introduce themselves to me. There is Connie with his shaved head. Sasha eating a potato. A beautiful girl named Mikasa she seems rather intense. Finally there was the boy with beautiful eyes Erin. I already knew who he was from the papers; the boy who turned into a titan.   
Armin turns to me, "so what are you doing with the piano?"   
"Oh I'm fixing it. See I already have three notes working although they are out of tune." I say as I demonstrate the working three.   
"Wow do you play?!" Exclaimed Erin.  
"Mmhmm I do."   
"Do you play anything else?" Connie asked.  
"Ya I play the violin, viola, cello and the French horn."   
"So that was you yesterday." Mikasa said in her monotone voice.  
"Yes that was me." I shyly rub the back of my neck. Man this castle really must eco.  
"You really are so talented," jean said blushing.   
"Shut up horse face you don't stand a chance with her." Erin scoffed.  
The name obviously hurt Jean a little. I absolutely hate bullies.   
"Shut your face you psychopath." Jean retorted getting in Erin's face.   
Hmmm how can I put an end to this without picking sides or letting things get ugly... I've got it.  
"Erin may I ask why you call him horse face?" I ask almost too incessantly sweet.  
"Psh isn't it obvious? Look at him." Gesturing to his face.   
"I am, I just can't see it. I mean his face is long but it's very handsome." Jean begins to blush even more than he was before. I then snap me fingers, "oh I understand the nickname now!" I drop my voice to a low seductive tone, "it must be because he is a horse everyone wants to ride." Jean blushes loudly and everyone busts into laughter except Erin who has absolutely no comeback to what I said.  
"But seriously Erin he is one of the men who has your back in the field you should treat him with more respect. And the same goes for you, I point at Jean. Erin puts his neck out there more than anyone. You need to honor that fact."   
Both boys quickly bow and say, "yes ma'am," In unison like the were just scolded by their mother.   
I know that this isn't the end of their antics but hopefully they will take in what I say. They will need each other one day and they need to at least trust one another.   
I hear someone clear their throats behind me. I turn and see Levi.  
"Captain Levi." They all see him and move into attention.   
"It's time for dinner. You should leave miss (l/n) to eat."   
All of the cadets go to finish their meals. Levi walks with me off of the stage, we grab our food and go to our table and sit in our usual seats. Everyone else was already there eating.   
Hanji is the first to talk to me, "I have no idea what you did but once those two boys. Usually start yelling there is no stopping them from fighting each other."  
"It's true that's Levi was there so quickly to break it up."  
So he did hear it all.  
"Oh is nothing I just made them laugh and talked them down"   
"Really how?" Ervin asked Levi didn't give me time to answer and jumped in with his rendition of the story.  
"She said that the reason why the must call Jean a horse is because everyone wants to ride him and then told that the should respect one another." Levi said stone faced.  
Ervin turned red and covered his mouth trying to repress a laugh and Hanji nearly fell out of her chair again. I place my head in my arm trying to hide my embarrassment.   
Ugh all of the commanding officers just heard that I said something with a sexual innuendo.  
"That's not how I was going to put it.." I say with my face still in my folded arms.   
"Haha awww look Levi you've embraced her." Mike says bumping Levi   
"Tsk, I don't know why that's what she said."   
I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I must say you are full of surprises." Ervin says.   
I lean up, "I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing?" I finish eating and go up to my room for the night.

"Stupid Levi! Why did he have to tell everyone that! Stupid stupid stupid!"   
"So I'm stupid now?" Levi said leaning against my doorframe. Shit I didn't shut my door.  
"Levi what can I help you with?" Trying to ignore his comment.   
"Ervin is making me apologize for all of the trouble I've caused you today even though I don't see how I was in the wrong for any of it." Well that's probably the best apology I will ever get out of him.   
"I accept your apology. Would you like some tea? I was just making some."  
"Did you not hear the part where I said I wasn't in the wrong?" I stay Silent. "....Alright." Levi walks in and takes a seat at my tea table in my room.   
Luckily I be already organized my teas in the hutch beside the fire place. Once the water is on I pick out my cranberry and blood orange mix and mix that with a pinch of my earl grey and lavender and place it in a steeping pot. (FYI try this it's really good.) hearing the pot whistle I pour the hot water over the tea leaves and fetch my last bit of honey.   
"Well it looks like you may be able to try some tea with honey after all. Although I will probably have to start looking for some more tomorrow." I say as I fill two of my fine china cups and stir in half of a teaspoon of honey. I hand him his cup, "and here you are."   
Levi takes a sip and his eyes widen slightly, "it's very good. How did you come by these herbs? They're so fresh and well balanced."   
"Well some I had to buy but most I found and dried on my own. I found the honey as well which I think complements it nicely don't you?"   
"Ya it does that's why I usually don't take a sweetener, it over powers the teas delicate flavors."   
Wow I never expected him to be such a connoisseur of teas.  
"I once wanted to own my own tea shop."   
Can he read my mind? And since when did he decide to be so open with me? ...not that I'm complaining, I want to know more about him.   
"That's what you were thinking right? You were wondering how I knew so much about tea?"   
"Yes I was," I say looking into my cup. "May I ask why you haven't fulfilled that dream yet?"  
"I wanted to do it the moment I got out of the underground but I did something I regret still to this day." The underground.. that must have been what Ervin meant by hell hole "But the moment I stepped out and saw the sky I felt a freedom. I knew in that moment that everyone should feel that same freedom I felt and that has been my driving force ever since... damn did you put a truth serum in this or something."   
No wonder he is the way he is... I've been to the underground with both of my parents before. My dad was looking for a whore... I couldn't wait to leave that place. When I found out that those down there couldn't freely leave like I did I felt so bad for them.   
"Haha no I didn't. Although you did hear my life story it's only natural for me to know yours as well." I say smiling. "I've been to the underground before... my dad was looking for someone... I couldn't wait to leave."  
"Because I was born there I couldn't..." He says anger in his eyes.  
"What were your parents like? Did they make it out too?"   
Levi drops his head, "I didn't know my father. And my mom was... she didn't make it out."  
She was probably the same thing my dad was looking for all of those years ago. That poor woman trying to raise a child there. Shit I hate that I'm so empathetic! I think as I stifle a tear.   
"I'm sorry," I say quietly. I didn't mean to bring up a subject that would hurt him.   
"What was were you doing down there anyway?"  
Uncomfortable I shift in my seat. "My father was looking for a woman of the night and he was threatening my mom that he would leave us there."  
Levi's eyes widen flames burning in his eyes. He probably knows what would have became of us if my father would have made good on that threat.   
"What a discussing man... I knew them all to well my mother was a whore. She died when I was very young and I was pretty much alone after that. But the men that would come to see her sickened me."  
He talks about it so coldly... like it was just a bad dream. Like he has just tried to lock away those feelings instead of address them. Of course that was probably the best coping mechanism he had and he had to cope to survive.   
"I'm sorry. I can't imagine what you or your pour mother had to go through." I can think of anything else to say. I know I could never understand the horror he had seen at at such a young age but I wanted to prove some kind of comfort.   
Levi now wanting to change the subject asks, "so how do you collect honey?"   
I pour him another cup of tea. "Well first you have to find the bee hive. That is the hardest part."  
"Wait it comes from bees? Isn't that dangerous?"   
"Hahaha not as long as your not allergic. Would you like to go with me sometime? I would be glad to teach you how to collect it some time. Honestly it's something you have to see how it's done."   
"Okay, when?"  
I smile, "Well we can go after dinner tomorrow. I will try to find there hive before then."  
"I will have to get ahead of my paperwork before then." He said standing up.   
I follow the gesturing and stand up. "I can help if you want."  
".... okay. You know I'm only letting you do this because Ervin ordered me to listen to you." Levi walks from the room. I follow bringing the tea.   
Once in his office I notice four stacks of paperwork. Levi sighs. We complete the paperwork two hours later.   
"Well that was the fastest I have ever gone through this. It usually takes me until two in the morning."   
"Wait is this how much you have daily?"  
"Mmhmm."   
"That means at most you only get approximately three to four hours of sleep a night." I say concerned.   
He is going to kill him self.   
"Don't start with me, you'll sound like Ervin."   
Stern look on my face I say, "I'm helping you every night with this. You need more sleep." Levi opens his mouth to protest. I interrupt, "no you're not aloud to protest." I get up and to leave the room grabbing the tea. "Go to bed Levi." I say turning to look at him before I leave. He looks shocked he must not get told off very often. "Good night Levi." I say sincerely and walk to my room. Once in my room I hear pacing in Levi's room next to me for over an hour. So I play a quiet melody on my cello before bed. Something that will hopefully help everyone sleep.

I hope I didn't loose the essence of Levi in this last part... seriously let me know if there are any areas that bother you because of this. Unfortunately the reader needed to know his back story for the future plot.


	4. Ch. 4 Honey

I wake up early and begin my daily chores. I want to be finished with them early today so I can keep my promise to Levi. I leave Levi's room for last in hopes maybe he slept in. I slowly open his office door and see that it is empty. I wall in and tap on his bedroom door. "Levi?"  
No response. I slowly open the door. He is still asleep. I quietly grab his laundry and step into his bathroom so I can clean it. I quietly close the door in hopes he won't hear me and continue sleeping. Soon his bathroom is spotless and I walk out. I hear him begin to stir so I pour him some morning tea and sit on the edge of his bed to hand it to him. His eyes slowly open and he looks out the window. He then sits up noticing me.   
Oh god he's shirtless and ripped... I look down embarrassed until he grabs the cup and I look at his face.  
He's smirking! That little shit planed this! My brows furrow and I turn and walk out down to the mess hall. And to think he was so sweet last night. Jerk!  
I go down and begin working on the piano and soon I have all of the keys working but one fucking middle C! By this time most people are already in the hall eating but I don't notice. I keep cleaning and re stringing it but it just won't work! I get so worked up over this I throw my tools to the ground gaining everyone's attention and yell, "you stupid fucking peace of shit!" And go to leave the stage when I see all eyes on me. Embarrassed due to me out burst I put my hand up to cover my face and rush out. Oh gosh that wasn't the impression I wanted to make... damn stupid middle C!   
Ervin comes out with a mug of coffee for me. Which I accept but don't drink. I hate coffee.   
"Well that was quite the show." He says lightheartedly.   
"... stupid middle C wasn't working..."  
He chuckles and motions me back into the hall to eat. "I'm sure you will be able to fix it."   
I sit down across from Levi and he looks up at me.  
"Don't you say anything." I say pointing at him.   
"I just didn't think that pretty little mouth of yours knew so many dirty words."  
Oh I see... he's just been trying to fluster me all day.. Well two can play at that game and it's a game I will definitely win.  
I drop my voice seductively, "oh wouldn't you like to know all of the dirty things my mouth pretty little mouth could do." I add a wink for extra measure.   
I hear Ervin's breath hitch and Levi blushes loudly. Me and Hanji look at each other and bust up laughing at their reactions.   
"You are absolutely the best (y/n)!" I take a small bow and she hugs me.   
Breakfast ends quickly and I go outside to try to find a bee hive.   
Some of the men are already outside training and they watch me as I go by. I quickly run into the fields nearby and close my eyes to listen for any buzzing. I hear something to my left so I open my eyes and move left looking for a bee. I don't see anything so I close my eyes again. Now I hear it behind me I turn and open my eyes. A bunch of people are lined up on the edge of the training grounds watching me. Levi looks pissed and goes up to them yelling something I can't quite make out once they scatter he looks at me and I wave at him. He gives me his usual cold look and walks off.   
He is probably still sour about loosing earlier.   
I begin looking for a bee again. Soon enough I found one and I began following it from flower to flower.   
Man I must look insane...  
At times the bee lands on some herbs that I pick and place in my basket. She even landed on some chamomile that I couldn't wait to have Levi try before bed. Maybe it will help him get to sleep. We ended up quite far from the castle when the bee finally ended up back home. I saw the hive not to far ahead in a hallowed out tree. I make a mental note as to where it is stand walk back. I come back and walk into the castle it has been a while since I left. It's past noon. I walk up to my room and start handing my herbs and Levi walks in.   
"I found the hive so we can go collect some honey tonight."  
"..."  
"Levi?" I say turning and seeing an upset Levi.   
"You were gone for a long time." I could tell he was clenching his jaw.  
"I told you sometime it takes a while to find the hive."  
"I don't care you were gone for hours." He was getting more and more upset by the second.   
"I'm very sorry if I made you worry." I say in an attempt to calm him.   
"I wasn't worried. You sound just like shitty glasses." Levi storms out of the room nearly running into Ervin on his way out.  
"Oh Ervin I didn't see you there."   
That is a little embarrassing... he probably saw everything. Ervin talks to me.  
"He was worried and he kept talking out on all of our new recruits. Honestly you were gone longer than expected though. If you are going to be gone that long please take someone with you or at least let us know approximately when you will be back. Levi was about ready to send the whole garrison out looking for you."  
Shocked by how worked up they all got by my absence I reply. "I'm very sorry for the commotion I caused. But just to ease your mind you should know after running away at thirteen I lived in the mountains alone for two years. Nothing would happen if I were lost for a day."   
"I don't think that that was what he was worried about..."   
What is he talking about? ... those men who were starting at me before I left.   
Ervin saw the light go on in my head. "I've put you under Levi's protection. Starting today. Please don't make it too hard on him."  
"Understood, Thank you sir."   
Ervin steps out and I'm left reeling. I didn't think about it before but most people here are men. In fact I think I remember Hanji saying something about that when I first came.  
Dinner time rolls around and when I step out I see Levi heading down too. I run to catch up. He looks down at me still pissed.   
"I am very sorry..." I say meekly.  
"Do you really think that just apologizing is enough?"   
"I understand. Um I promise to always let you know where I'm going and when I will be back."  
He stays silent forcing me to add more.  
"If you feel it's too long I will bring someone with me or if you are free I will never protest you coming with me." He looks at me slightly relieved.  
"Okay you are forgiven. So we are leaving after dinner right?"  
Wow that was a quick turnaround. "Yep we can leave right after!"  
"Good. What were those herbs you brought back with you?"  
"Oh there were various different ones like pepper mint, lavender, red root but there was one that I was most excited about was chamomile. It has some pretty strong calming properties. I thought it might be helpful for you at night."   
Levi dropped his head. "You are too kind. Never let people take advantage of that."  
Where is that coming from?   
"I will be mindful of that, but I just can't keep myself from wanting to help people. Besides it's not that at the same level as your selfless acts. You put you life on the line for others freedom."  
"Tsk you are still too kind people prey on that kind of thing."  
"Well you're just going to have to watch out for me then. Make sure no one takes advantage of me then."  
Levi looks at me shocked. Of course he would be the one I turn to for help with this... he is the one obligated to look after me after all.... ya that has to be why.  
Levi returns to his normal self. "Tsk annoying brat."  
Brat? ...hm.   
I laugh at his response, " You're funny Levi." I say taking his arm I feel him tense up. He must not get touched very often. "You pretend not to care but I know you do." I say smiling as we make it to dinner and I let go of his arm.   
We finish dinner and I walked up to my room to grab the supplies. I grab one of my hats and some netting to go over it just to keep the bees off of my face. I also grab my bee hive smoker, matches, a knife and a basket and cheese cloth to put everything in.   
I put my large sun hat on and go to Levi's office door. I knocked on his door. That's weird I never knock on their offices (it's one of the rules of my position to not knock)   
"State your name and business."  
Is this how he greats everyone?  
"Um it's (y/n) are you ready to go?"  
Levi opens the door, "you never knock... Let's go."  
It was a cold evening the sun about an hour away from setting. You make your was into the forest with Levi. You walk for a while until you come upon the hive.   
"Ok the most important thing to remember when handling bees is that you need to stay calm. The CO2 in your breath agitates them and you will get stung and when you are nervous you breath more. Have you ever been stung before?"  
"I have."  
"No reaction to the sting? Swelling anything?"  
"No I didn't."  
"Ok good you're likely not allergic." I say placing my net over my hat. And handing Levi one. "Don't worry it's just to keep it off of your face. Now one thing that is important to remember is not to take too much, this is their food storage and we can't have them starving." I take out my hive smoker and place some underbrush in the fire compartment and light it. I close the lid and pump it a few times until smoke comes from the spout. "Now smoke will calm the bees but you can't use too much or they can die. Here you can be the one to wrap the comb in the cheese cloth." I say handing the cloth and basket to him.   
We both slowly approach the hive. "Now try to breath as little as possible. That is the best way for us to remain invisible to them."   
Once we are there I send a few puffs of smoke into the hive and it quiets down. "Did you know all of the worker bees are female but none of them can be breed to have babies that is the job of the queen and she is only breed once in her lifetime."  
I reach in to cut some of the comb careful to avoid the brood.  
"Oh look there she is." I point the queen out to Levi. "In order for her to be made she is fed something called royal jelly."   
"Oh sorry I'm rambling." I say handing Levi the comb I just cut. "Ok let's go."   
As we make it away from the hive I ask, "So did you get stung at all?"  
"No, I didn't did you?"  
"Ya I did in two places. But this is kinda interesting look." I say showing him the place on my arm I was stung.   
"When a bee stings you it is actually sacrificing it's live because when she stings you she leaves behind her poison sack." I point to the small bump on my arm. "Because of this when you are stung you never want to pinch and pull out the stinger or else you will just squeeze all of that poison into you. What you want to do is take a thin object and run it down the area like this. It will then come out without pushing all of the poison into you."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"... well when I was younger I didn't like being in my house so I was always outside with our gardener. He was the one that taught me all of this. He really was my best friend."   
"Oh well let's get back before it's too dark." Levi says looking at the setting sun. He is so beautiful like this. I shake my head. No stop that you idiot he would never like someone like you. You're probably too high maintenance and feminine.   
"You're right lets go," you say taking his arm again for stability up a slope. He then reaches over to where you are touching him and he places his hand over yours. You feel your heart flutter by his delicate action. 

Time skip

Once back in your room you show Levi how to cut the comb and separate it from the wax.  
You end up with two jars of honey one you place in your hutch and the other you hand to Levi.  
"I can have this?" He asks almost like a child.  
"Of course! You're the one who helped collect it."  
"Thank you." He mumbled under his breath it was almost impossible to hear.  
"Goodnight Levi." You say sweetly as Levi walks from the room.   
"Goodnight (y/n)." Levi says looking directly into your eyes as if to say there was more behind his words than he said.  
Levi left and for the second time you heard pacing in the room next to you. And again you played music until the room next to yours was quite.


	5. Ch. 5 Dancing

The next week passes much like the first few days. I do my work help the squad leaders and the captain with whatever I can and in the evenings I sit in my room and play until the whole castle is silent. I have also been able to get to know many of the cadets too. They seem to love my playing at night. Although they said it scared some of them at first thinking it was a ghost now they find it peaceful.   
One day before dinner I had some free time so I was working on the piano in the mess.   
"So is it working yet?" I hear a monotone voice ask.   
"Not yet." I look and see Levi standing next to me.   
"I thought you would have given up by now."   
"You must not know me at all. I would never give up so easily." I say smiling at him but he keeps his usual blank expression. "Actually would you mind holding this for a minute while I go under the piano and adjust something?"  
"Psh fine." Levi comes close and grabs the string slightly leaning over the piano and I move under to get a better angle to fix it. "What a pest," I hear him mumbling.   
I am quickly able to fix the string with his help. "Oh my gosh we did it!" I scream and Levi jumps.  
"Do you have to be so damn loud?" He scolds.   
"I'm sorry." I say as I crawl out from under the piano and go to sit at the keys. I quickly reach out and strike middle C and it rings out. Although off tune it still played! "Ok my gosh it's working! Thank you Levi!" I quickly wrap my arms around his neck in a hug. I quickly let go of him feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," I say looking at the ground.   
"Well look at that! It looks like you fixed it." I hear Ervin say as he walks up onto the stage.  
"Yes but I couldn't have done it without Levi." I say gesturing beside me. Wait where did he go? I then see him walking to sit at the captains table... he already has his tea. How did he do all of that so quickly?   
"Well now that you have it fixed I have a few requests for you from me and the men... well women I should say." He said smiling. "Well I was wondering is on the weekends if you wouldn't mind playing during dinner and also on Saturday nights the girls would like to have a dance."  
Oh this is so exciting! "I would love to!" I squeal. Wow could have played that a little cooler I think...  
Ervin laughs deeply. "Well I didn't think you would be so excited. Oh also they would also like to learn some classic dances would you mind teaching them."  
"Well it has been a while sense I've danced like that but I will try my best!" I say determined. "Thank you." I say excusing myself and run up to my room to grab my tuning forks. Before I know it I am back in the hall tuning the piano.   
"(Y/n) aren't you hungry for dinner?" Hanji asks worried.  
"Oh it is dinner time I completely forgot! But I'm ok I'm not that hungry. Thank you though!" I smile down at her and return to tuning.   
"Ok if you insist."Hanji says walking away. 

Time skip

I work clean through the night and before I know it I fans myself face planted on the keys the sun streaming in. Crap crap crap! I'm should already be working! Quickly I run upstairs to begin my work.   
I run into Ervin's office first. "(Y/n) you look awful are you alright?" I hear Hanji say. Damn it there all here. Ervin, Levi, Hanji all of them. I quickly bow. "I apologize for my tardiness. It is inexcusable." I keep my head down. Ugh I feel awful! Not just from being late but my hair is a mess, my clothes are all rumpled and I need a bath! Crap now I'm feeling emotional! I gasp, "no" I mumble under my breath. I didn't help Levi last night. No no no no NO! "Oh she doesn't look that bad right?" I hear Ervin say as I lean up.  
Hanji laughs, "I guess not that bad... although it looks like she ran in here after a one night stand. That is sex hair if I've ever seen it."   
I see Levi's jaw clench after Hanji's comment. He doesn't actually think that THAT is what this is right?   
"You reek, go take a bath and once your presentable.." Levi says walking over and glaring down at me. "Bring me some tea in my office." Levi walks from the room leaving us dumbstruck.   
I apologize quickly and run to my room half from fear and half from embarrassment.

Ervin's POV 

"He doesn't actually think I'm serious right? I was just trying to lighten the mood. Besides (y/n) isn't the type to do that."   
"Oh I agree she would never do something like that. But he doesn't seem to agree. Although the real question I think we need to be asking is 'why does he care?'."

Your POV 

Once clean and dressed like usual I am dreading the walk to Levi's office. Once there I knock lightly almost so much that I would be surprised if he heard. "Name and business?"   
"(Y/n) I have your tea." I say barely above a whisper.   
I can hear the anger dripping from his voice. "Enter"  
I open the door and I place his tea at the table and get a cup ready for him. Ugh the silence is killing me, just yell at me already... what am I saying!   
I place his tea in front of him, "I'm sorry I wasn't here last night to hel..." Levi cut me off.   
"You think an apology will cut it?" He says trying to keep from yelling. "Not being here is only half the problem!" His volume began to increase. "Your safety was entrusted to me! I was so..." all of a sudden he fell silent and his voice began dripping of poison. "and then to find out this morning what it was that had you preoccupied? It makes me sick you little slut."   
With his last word it felt as if a dagger had been plunged into my stomach. He actually believed what Hanji said? I couldn't take any more of this I rushed from the room sobbing. "Stupid Levi." I curse and continue with my work. 

That evening I am again at Levi's door to scared to knock but apparently I don't have to.  
"Go I don't need your help. I'm sure you have better things to do anyway." He states coldly and I walk to my bedroom and fall asleep. 

Time skip to Friday 

It's been a few days since Levi and I last talked. I've also tried explaining what happened but he just calls me a lier and a litany of other words. Really it's starting to piss me off which you've got to be really talented to do. I'm just going to have to find a way to prove it to him.   
It's finally evening and I promised Ervin that I would play tonight and I will also be teaching the waltz tomorrow. Damn I'm going to have to put on a happy face... hopefully playing tonight will calm me down. I really need to just get passed this.... stupid idiot!  
Dinner time finally roles around and everyone starts filtering in. I begin with a classic to warm up, Chopin Etude Op. 25 No. 11 I try not to let my emotions run away with me and be expressed in the song but when I came time that the song became to become louder and faster my emotions took control I couldn't stop myself. I quickly moved into Chopin- ballade 1 in G minor followed by Chopin fantaisie in C sharp minor. I didn't even stop in between each song most people would probably think that they were all one by the way I played them. I continued playing into the night and end my night with Beethoven's moonlight sonata.   
I can believe how much better I feel after playing. Levi can believe his little lie for all I care.. I'm moving on. 

Time skip 

Ervin wanted me to teach everyone the waltz before dinner and then I could just play after dinner because everyone wanted to dance. I was more than happy to help. I love seeing other people happy. It was about time to meet in the mess hall so I was bringing down some of my instruments for some variety. I was also hoping someone might know how to play one and then we could play together. I was so excited I could barely contain myself.   
Once in the mess hall everyone was working hard to clear tables. I brought everything on stage and before I knew it there was more than enough room for everyone.   
Now all I need is a partner... I'm so short this is always hard. It would also be good if they already knew the dance. Ugh of course he would be the only likely candidate... I think glaring at Levi.   
Well here goes nothing.   
I walk up to Levi Ervin and Hanji are also there.   
"Levi," I say calmly, "would you mind helping me teach everyone the waltz?"   
"Tsk.. no." He says walking away and sitting near the exit. Hanji follows him telling him how rude that was.  
"I'm sorry about him. I would love to help you though, I already know how to waltz." States Ervin. Well I guess he will have to do. Although I can barely reach his shoulder.   
"That would be wonderful! Thank you." I smile at Ervin. "Although I may need a step latter."   
I jumped up on stage and to get everyone's attention I begin playing a waltz on the piano. Soon enough everybody is quiet and facing me.   
"Ok so tonight we will be learning the waltz and that was the basic melody we will be dancing to." I say this as I tie up my long skirt so it falls around my knees. They will need to see my feet to learn the dance. "Ok everyone find a partner." I say jumping from the stage and making my way to the center of the room taking Ervin's arm on my way. "Alright now everyone get to a place where you can see. Alright so here is the basic stance. Girls your hand is gently placed on his shoulder. Do not grab. You want your hand to feel light like and delicate, like a feather on his shoulder. Now with the other hand you will hold each other's hand and just like the other it should be soft. This arm should always be up it looks really lazy if it isn't. As for the men of course one hand is in the women's and unlike most dances your hand isn't on her wast it's up closer to her shoulder blade towards the center of her back. This dance is done in a more closed position, you will be closer to your partner than normal. Also it is the mans job to lead and decide what the next move is as well as to set the pace. Ok everyone let's try this position." Everyone attempt the position and for the most part it is good there were just a few minor things I fixed quickly. I than go and get into position with Ervin. Oh man he is tall. "Ok now for the basic steps.   
1\. Left foot forward   
2\. Right foot slide  
3\. Left foot close  
4\. Right foot back  
5\. Left foot slide  
6\. Right foot close  
Ok now you try. As me and Ervin demonstrate just jump in whenever your ready." Me and Ervin continue the basic step for a while longer. We soon break up to go and help whoever is struggling. Jean is the first to grab me.  
"Could I Please dance with you to get the basic step down?"   
"Of course." I say as I take his hand.  
Man it feels like I've helped everyone here.  
"Ok now it's time to put it to music."  
I begin the waltz again and everyone jumps in. It's a little rough at first but after a awhile everyone gets it.   
Soon enough it's time for dinner and everyone replaces the tables eating happily.   
I sit down in my usual place and see Ervin smiling down at me. "Thank you," He says sincerely.   
"No problem I loved teaching them and now they have one more dance they can dance to tonight. By the way do you know of anyone else who plays here?"   
"I'm sure there are a few we will have to ask."  
I see Levi pause on his way over to our table but I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear that Mike plays and likely Sasha does too. 

Levi's POV

I just don't get it. Why am I still so mad! I walk by a table of brats and overhear their conversation.   
"Ya why is the captain so pissy lately? he has made me clean the stables twice in the past week."  
"Well I heard that the reason why he is mad is because he found out that (y/n) slept with someone on Monday night."  
"Come on Levi? Are you sure he even has the capacity to like someone?"   
"Well that couldn't be the case. She was up fixing the piano all night that night. And when I snuck in here early in the morning to grab a little extra food I saw her still there. Face-plated on the keys."   
"Well he couldn't be mad at her then. Maybe he found out about you stealing food."   
... she was telling the truth. I think walking to the table. Damn it!!!   
I sit at the table. I've been such a jackass! She will never forgive me... I could have been the one dancing with her, holding her close... what the fuck, where did that come from? 

Your POV

Once dinner is over I jump back on stage and begin playing some songs as they move tables again. (Someone should have thought of a better way order to this... stupid author...)  
"So I heard that you would like someone to play with you." Mike states grabbing my violin. "Do you mind?"   
"Of course not be my guest." I reply happily.   
He then pulls the bow across the strings and I accompany him on the piano.   
Soon the hall is cleared and everyone started dancing. We would jump from classical songs to folksy songs, all which they seemed to enjoy.   
The more I see them having fun and dancing there is a part of me that wishes I was dancing too.   
Once I complete a slower song I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Armin.   
"Oh hi Armin, is there something specific that you would like me to play?"  
Nervously he answered, "No, I don't know if I'm allowed to ask but there are some of us who would like to dance with you."  
Awww!!  
"Of course you can I'm sure mike wouldn't mind some solo time anyway. I think he is in love with that instrument."  
Armin smiles from ear to ear. Taking my hand and walking me off stage. I hear some of the other cadets cheer him on and Armin blushes. Aww he is such a cute little cinnamon role!   
We begin dancing, "You are doing very well Armin. Is this really your first time?"  
"Yeah it is I'm glad you think I'm doing well though. I was really nervous to ask you, you know being the teacher and all."  
I laugh to myself at his nervousness, "oh there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here to help so if there is anything you need just ask."   
Soon after I said that I saw Jean walking up behind Armin and once the song was finished he asked if I would dance with him.  
"Of course Jean I would love to." I say smiling.  
Oh did I just make the jock blush? That's adorable!   
We begin dancing he stumbled a few times but quickly recovered.   
Oh crap Erin is walking up... he is going to ask to cut in and then we may have a fight on our hands. Shit what am I going to do.   
Although before something happened someone walked in between Jean and Erin but we turned before I saw who it was. Although Erin looked unnaturally frightened.   
That must mean..   
"Do you mind if I cut in?"  
Jean has a look of terror on his face. "Of course captain." He says quickly handing my hand to him.   
I look at Levi and I can't help but glare at him.  
"You know that face will stick if you keep doing that, and to be honest its not very attractive you look like you're constipated."   
We begin dancing and I can't believe how good he is. Some of the other dancers have stoped to watch us.   
This is kinda embarrassing... What does this jerk want now? Has he come to insult me again?   
"I was just trying to stop a fight."  
Damn is he in my head again? Either way I'm done playing his little game.   
"Well now that you've accomplished your task I believe you're work is finished here." I say letting go of his hand and glaring at him one more time before walking away.   
I heard some of the room begin to chatter about my reaction.   
I can't believe him! He is the biggest jackass!   
I am then back on stage and I look back to the dance floor and I see Levi in the exact same place I left him. His jaw is set and his fists are clenched. He then looks up at me and I see a look in his eyes I never thought I would ever see. Regret? He then breaks eye contact and walk out.   
I feel a pain in my chest after he walked away.   
........... damn it! No I feel bad.... my mom always said I should be the bigger person but can I really forgive him? I know he has had one hell of a life... maybe a life of hell is more accurate. He probably doesn't understand that Hanji was joking. It really is unfair of me to expect him to know this. He never had a guiding hand. Maybe I need to be more patient with him... ugh! I hate this! I know his behavior will be hard to forgive but I guess this is just a part of my job.   
It was late when I finally went back to my room. I hear Levi pacing in his room no doubt over thinking things... I haven't played for him all week.  
Ugh why am I so petty! He didn't know where I was. He was actually worried about me, and after I promised not to make him worry again.   
I begin playing my violin hoping to help him sleep. 

Well that was longer than I intended... well let me know what you think! Also don't forget to vote if you liked it. Thank you again for reading!


	6. Ch. 6 A Tea Cup

"(L/n)." Levi said getting your attention as you go around dusting his office... although it probably didn't need it the man was extremely clean. A trait honestly you found extremely sexy being quiet the clean freak yourself.   
You look towards Levi, "Yes?"  
"I was wondering if you are free this Saturday. I have some business to attend to in town that I could use your help with."   
You pause for a moment thinking of your schedule. "Yes I'm free after noon. Would that work?"  
"Yes meet me in the stables noon sharp."  
You salute him jokingly, "yes sir!"   
This past week has been really nice it feels like the incident had finally blown over.   
"Tsk brat." Levi mumbled.   
You lean forward across his desk and boop his nose, "you love it and you know it."   
Levi glares at you... although not convincingly.   
"Well Ervin need me for something I'll see you at lunch." You turn you back to him and wave as you exit his office. 

 

Time skip 

You are in the barns 5 minutes before noon and see Levi already saddling his horse. She was so beautiful and you could tell by her structure that she was fast.   
"Hello." You say getting his attention.   
"Oh good you're here." He says handing you the rains to put on.   
You begin to slide them on her head.   
"So which horse will I be riding?"  
"Which horse? You haven't been trained on military horses so you can't ride any of them. You will ride with me."  
Psh I'm trained in dressage I'm quiet sure I can handle any horse. Besides I don't want to ride with him... it's too close...  
"Are you saying that you" I'm interrupted.   
"Quit arguing and just get over here." He said not leaving any room for questions. I walk over to him and begin to mount the horse. Although before I am on Levi grabs my waste and lifts me onto the horse having me sit side-saddle. Levi then jumps on behind me and I feel his hard chest agents my back.   
"Good girl." He whispers more to himself than me and he begins trotting out of the barn.  
"I hope you don't think I'm done talking about this."   
I hear him sigh, "wouldn't dream of it," he said sarcastically.   
"What is the reason I can't ride the horses? Because if you think I don't know how to ride you are wrong I was trained in dressage and can handle any horse." I say trying to prove my point.  
"Damn you can be really annoying sometimes... it's because these hours are trained and breed for combat, they can be dangerous."   
I can help but pout a little.   
"And they have different commands from a normal horse. Without knowing them you could get hurt."   
Ugh he is just worried about me... I guess I can't hate him for it...  
"Ok." I say quiet and dejected.   
.....  
....  
...  
"Damn it! Fine I'll teach you."  
I spin my head towards him, "really?" I can't hold in my excitement and let out a little squeal. I quickly place my hands over my mouth; that wasn't supposed to come out.   
Levi lets out a small laugh which surprised me more than my squeal.  
Levi began to show me some of the differences between riding a regular horse and one of the scout regiments horses.   
"Now what you never want to do is talk like Erin, it scares the horses. Watch this." Levi imitates Erin and the horse jumps. I laugh I never knew this side of Levi existed.   
"That was a really good impression do you know any others?" I turn to look at him smiling to see him blush. He continues with some of the other cadets and before I knew it we were already in town. As we walked by I began looking at the shops.   
Hmmm Christmas is coming up... I really need to figure out what I'm getting Ervin, Hanji and Levi for Christmas... now that I think about it I should probably find out when everyone's birthday is too.  
"Levi?" I ask.   
"Hmm?" I hear him mumble.  
"When is your birthday?" I say still looking at the shops.   
"It's December 25."  
"Oh really? Christmas Day?"  
Well that will be easy to remember!  
We soon arrived where Levi's meeting was going to be held and we parted ways. Although it was cold in the autumn air; I decided to go and looks at some of the shops around for Christmas gifts.   
Hmmm... What would they like? ... ugh this is so hard! I guess I could sew all of them a hat, mitten, and scarf set. Yeah that's probably the most useful.   
After purchasing the materials and patterns you will need I continue walking down the street. I probably should get Levi something extra since it is his birthday. A brisk breeze blows causing me to shiver.  
Man I wasn't this cold riding with Levi. The man is like a portable heater!   
Rubbing your arms I glance around at the shops. That's when I see the perfect gift just across the street. It is a small china shop and in the window there is a beautifully decorated royal blue tea cup. I run across the street to get a better look.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Says the store keep  
"Yes it really is!" I say smiling.  
"The flowers on it are hand painted and that is real gold along the edges."  
"Oh really? Well it truly is exquisite. I would like to purchase one please."  
"Of course just follow me."   
The store keep placed the tea cup in a beautiful gold box to keep it safe and ties a blue ribbon around it. I place the box in my bag and notice it is about time to meet Levi.   
Oh I can't wait for Christmas!   
Stepping outside a few flurries beginning to dust the sky and a gust of wind takes your shawl. I begin to run after it but can't seem to catch up. About to give up I see someone up ahead catch it.   
"Thank you so much for catching this for me." I say walking up to them unsure who they are until they turn around.  
"You're late." Levi says handing me my shawl.   
I thought we agreed to meet back up at three... it's three o'five... man he really is a sticker.   
"I'm sorry for making you wait."   
"Tsk. Let's go." Levi suddenly grabbed my waste and tossed me onto the horse.   
Gosh he seems pretty ticked that I'm late.  
Levi quickly mounts the horse behind me and kicks it off into a lope.  
Not ready for the sudden movement I feel myself falling from the horse.   
"Shit." Levi says as he keeps me plummeting at the last minute. "What are you doing?" He says nearly shouting at me; Making me jump.  
"I was- I wasn't ready." I say in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry."   
"...." I hear him let out a heavy breath. "So what did you buy?" He says changing the subject.   
I giggle looking at him. "It's a secret." I place my finger over my lips.  
"I promise I won't tell." He says smirking at me.  
"Nice try Levi."  
He genuinely looked confused, "Wait is it a surprise for me?"  
"You seem surprised, Christmas is coming up as well as your birthday. Of course I would have a surprise for you."  
Suddenly a cold gust of wind hit me. It cut through my clothes making me shiver. The only warmth I felt was a strong arm snaking around my front and pulling me toward his warm chest. It was heaven. Instinctively I turn my head and nuzzle my face into his chest.   
*sigh* he is so warm...   
It is night by the time we make it back and there are about four inches of snow on the ground. Although I am barely even cold caressed in Levi's warmth. So comfortable at some point I fell asleep and magically transported to my bed.

Time skip to Christmas morning.

It's Christmas morning and you are up earlier than usual. Everyone has the day off and is taking advantage or it by sleeping in. You however decided to play Santa! You snuck into everyone's room and left your wrapped gift for them. You've been working on it for months but you finally had gifts for everyone. A cookie for everyone in the survey corps. You've gotten lose to everyone in Levi's squad so you knitted all of them some warm socks as for the squad leaders you made them all a warm sweater. But you felt you needed to do more than that for Levi that's why you bought him that beautiful tea cup. It was just perfect for him.   
After delivering all of the gifts to all everyone Levi was last and you packed together his gift. Socks and sweater for Christmas and for his birthday the tea cup some special tea leaves and a jar of honey.   
Walking in to his office you are surprised not to see him at his desk. So you walk into his room and notice that he is asleep on his bed. Levi was sprawled across his bed on top of the covers like the moment he had hit the bet he fallen to sleep. He was still in his uniform but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Giving into weakness you look at his muscled chest. You never would have guessed he was this ripped. Setting his basket down on his side table you glance down to his v plunging down into his pants. Just looking at him you start to feel a warm sensation in your nether regions. You quickly flee from the room cursing yourself for having those thoughts.


	7. Ch. 7 Jealousy

In Ervin's office we are all formulating a strategy for their next exposition and it seems to be pretty full proof. Until I see a weakness.

Levi's POV

I see the look of disappointment as (y/n) notices a flaw.   
"Wait what about this? Won't the the titans be able to infiltrate here. If they are a smart as you are saying that would definitely be a weakness."  
Ervin steps closely behind her, "Where?" He asks placing a hand on her shoulder.  
What the fuck is he doing? He knows where she is talking about. He is so fucking close to her, a few more inches and he would be practically hugging her. Damnit if she leans forward...   
(Y/n) leans forward having to stretch across the board to reach where the flaw is. And her ass is lightly pressed to Ervin's front.   
He's not even looking at where she is pointing his eyes are just glued to her ass. He's just enjoying himself.   
"Oh I see what you mean there." Ervin says stepping away.   
He has a fucking hard on. (Y/n) hasn't even noticed what just happened. 

Your POV

Looks more pissed than usual today. I wonder what's up. 

Time skip brought to you by your sexy ass walking down the hall. 

Levi POV

One week before it was time for everyone to depart on their next mission and Ervin was in particular acting friendlier than usual. He would pull you aside and ask you thinks. He would menopausal your time. And worst of all he just kept touching you. 

Time skip 

Your POV 

Walking out of Ervin's office you notice leaning against the wall across from you.   
"Hi Levi! Were you waiting for me?" You ask sweetly.   
"No." He says walking away. You can instantly tell that somethings wrong and you follow him.   
"Are you alright Levi?" You ask concerned.  
"I'm fine." He says quickly.   
"You see when you take that tone it usually means that you're not fine." You jump in front of him trying to keep him from walking away.   
Levi rolls his eyes irritated and looks down at you.   
"What's wrong Levi?" You ask again.   
"You are."   
"What? What did I do?"   
Levi's face twisted in anger and tried to step away but you blocked him. This seemed to piss him off and he grabbed your shirt and pushed you up against the wall.   
"I'm sorry." You squeaked out out of instinct.  
Ignoring you Levi continued getting closer to your face.   
"You just love it don't you? All of the attention? The cadets flirting with you. Ervin's pining and constant touches. The worst part of all of this is that you play along. Your constant smiling and up beat personality. Fuck I can even see it in the way you walk." He quickly shook you as off to pull you from a trance. "You're mine." He said his voice was low almost predatory as he crashed his lips against yours. His hand grabbed your ass pulling you closer to him feeling deepening the kiss.   
Still in shock you you stood their with your eyes open not yet kissing back. As soon as it had begun it ended and Levi broke the kiss storming away to his office.   
You stood there alone in the hallway wondering what happened. 

Time skip to tomorrow

The next day was so hectic you didn't even have time to talk to Levi until he was mounting his horse ready to depart on their mission. All of the survey corps were lined up ready to burst out of the gate.   
The reality that you may never see some of them again; you may never see Levi again hit you. This gave you the courage to walk up to Levi and place your hand on his thigh. You felt him stiffen up and look down at you.  
"Be safe ok?" You simply said looking up at him and feeling a tear slip from your eye.   
Levi reached down and wiped it away.   
"Don't cry, I'm not worth your tears." His statement surprised you and the horn went off signaling that they were leaving. The gate opened and the thundering of hooves sounded. More tears slipped from your eyes at this and Levi leaned down so only you could hear.   
"I love you." He whispered and his horse leapt into action. All you could see were the tears in your eyes and dust billowing towards the gate.

Back at base your mind is still reeling. You didn't realize his feelings for you. You however have never been so sure of anything. You loved him back but weren't sure that you would ever see him again to tell him that.


	8. Ch. 8 Alone

During the time everyone was gone was excruciating. Not knowing who would come back and who you would never see again was killing you. You've barely eaten or sleep since they've been gone. But today was the day that they were due back and all you could hope for was the best.   
The hours slow ticked away and before you knew it it was nightfalls.   
What happened? They should have been back by now.   
You think as you clean some dishes. You've been doing odd jobs all day to try to keep your mind off of the anxiety building.   
Before you knew it was two in the morning and there still was no sign of them.   
Did they run into a problem on the way back? Or are they all.... stop... don't think that way.   
The longest night of your life passed by and still no sign of them. If this kept up they all would be declared dead by the army.   
Noon passed by and you couldn't eat. You've probably lost at least ten pounds throughout this whole time. Your face was starting to look sunken in and the dark circles made you look dead.   
It was around five o'clock when the sun started cresting the wall. It was around then when you heard horse hooves. Not fast like before but slow and tired. Quickly you threw on a shawl to keep off the cool night air and saw the survivors creating the hill.   
So few have returned.   
Ervin was leading the group, he looked completely haggard and covered in blood. Although so were most of them. Hanji was slumped over her horse until she made it up the hill. Once her eyes met yours they began filling with tears. She made her way over to you and dismounted her horse. She quickly hugged you and fell to her knees lightly crying. It was then when you were pulled from your shock of seeing them.   
Where's Levi?   
"It was terrible (y/n), we couldn't hold them off..... we lost so many." You heard her voice break over the last part.   
No...  
You thought to yourself.   
"They formed a barricade so we couldn't get through the gate. We had to leave some of them behind. Levi... Levi volunteered."  
You tried to hold yourself together for everyone else but no longer could keep it in. You cried.  
"We waited for hours for someone, anyone to come back over, but no one came."   
Nightfall soon came and you felt relief. You could finally allow your emotions to to spill. The only man that you have ever loved is dead.   
Opening our door you fall onto your bed and cry yourself to sleep on this dead moonless night.   
For the next few days you struggled with your work and at night you cried yourself to sleep. Trying your best not to break down during the days was hard and it didn't help that everyone was just as solemn as you were.   
Once again the darkness of night crept in and sleep took hold of you.   
You were lightly awoken from your slumber when you felt a slight dip in your bed. Leaning up you see Levi looking at you illuminated by the full moon.   
"This is a cruel joke." You say to yourself leaning over and placing your head on the bed. Sobbing to yourself you felt a hand on your head which caused you to lean up startled that you actually felt something. You then felt Levi's strong arms wrap around you pulling you close. Nestled in the crook of his neck you cried uncontrollably. Levi places a hand on the back of your head consoling you.   
"It's ok I'm here now." He said placing a chase kiss on your head.  
You both fell asleep together nestled in each other's arms. Shear exhaustion took over you causing you to sleep until three in the evening.   
Walking into Levi's office you are relieved to find that you weren't just dreaming. Levi looked up and saw you.  
"Oh you're awake. Are you feeling ok?"  
He is so clumsy when it comes to feelings.   
I smile, "I'm wonderful." I say sincerely.   
"Well I'm guessing you want to know what happened."  
I nod.   
"Well I have to give a full report to Ervin why don't you come." He gets up and walks to the door opening it for me.   
In Ervin's office Levi began giving his report.  
"After we split into two groups we were able to eliminate the titan barricade by nightfall. During the process there was a lose of 46 soldiers leaving us with 12 soldiers and 7 horses. I decided it was best to only move at night when the titans were less active. We continued this until the day we were ambushed. At night loosing 8 soldiers and three horses. One of the survivors was seriously injured and we lost him by the next day. The four remaining made it to the gate with me and the horses. At this point our 3dmg was shot they were out of blades and gas. We lite a signal fire to gain the guards attention and they sent a lift. Before we made it half way up the lift was hit by a titan an one from our party toppled off and was eaten." Once over the wall the last of us made it back to base."   
The way he spoke of all of their deaths was so cold. It must be really eating him up. 

Time skip

 

You were in the mess hall playing the piano like most nights. Just trying to provide a little comfort in the defining silence.   
You just finished playing Live On My Warrior Son by Steve McDonald. I wish they knew the words to this song... maybe I'll sing the next one.  
None of the soldiers have ever heard me sing. I was pretty good and I would do anything to help them get through this. The next song I chose to play and sing is Fallen Flowers by Steve McDonald. The moment I opened my mouth I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I wasn't about to falter.  
I soon get to the part where the son is talking to his mother and I feel a tear slip from my eye. I think of all of those sons and daughters who died out there and how many of them must have wished just to feel an embrace from their mother once more but couldn't. I wonder if they could have had their mother there if it would have reduced even an ounce of their suffering. I role into the next verse where the boys mother is speaking and I can't help but feel a choking sensation but I do not stop. I think of all of the mothers who's babies are gone forever. I wonder how much they would give to see them one last time.   
Just before I'm done I gland out at my audience and notice Levi with his head down and is clenching the side of the table. He quickly gets up and runs out of the hall. Some people notice this however most have their heads facing me tears in their eyes.   
I finish "I'd live a thousand years of pain just to hold you once again."  
Unable to hold my tears I exit the stage. I begin to get concerned for Levi he left in such a rush... that's not like him...  
I make it to his office and walk in. It's completely black inside all except for one candle. Levi is close to be before I notice him. I feel him drop to his knees in front of me and grabs my shirt pulling my stomach to meet his face. Through his tears I hear him weakly say, "Please... help me."   
Concern for the man in front of me I quickly get to my knees and pull him into and embrace in the middle of his office floor. I feel him fighting the tears... trying every moment but failing to pull himself together. "I... I can't do this." He says through clenched teeth.   
I pull him closer placing my hand on the back of his head for comfort. "You have to.... you can't give up now because Without you we all would be lost. Without you we wouldn't survive.... but you don't have to carry this burden by yourself. We are all willing to help." I say trying to calm him. "Unfortunately unbearable grief is a cross you have to carry but I will always be here to help you with that." I pull back and place my hands on either side of his face. "But the best way for you right now is not to try and bottle up your emotions. That's how they consume you. Just feel them let them exist. Because the only way to feel the good ones is to feel the bad ones. This feeling will pass but the love and respect you had for those that have left will never go away." Levi who has his arms raped around himself as I'm sure he has done many times before when he is alone consumed by grief. He then sinks down and sets his forehead on your knee and cries. You slowly stroke his back as the stoic man crumbles before you.   
Once he begins to calm down he turns to his side the both of you still in the middle of his office floor and you lightly play with his hair. You both sit in this comfortable silence until Levi says quietly the words he swore he would never say, "I love you."  
He looks up at you to judge your reaction. You calmly say, "I love you too, I always have."   
You see Levi smile sincerely for the first time and you love it. It it the type of smile that is mainly seen in the eyes.   
Levi turns around and lightly touches your face uncertain if what he is about to do is okay. You very slowly lean in to give him the hint that it's okay. He kisses you gently once and pulls away just to look at your face again. He pulls you in again this one more desperate than the last. You begin to kiss each other more quickly as if you can't get enough of one another. Levi keeps telling you how beautiful you are and how much he loves you and how stupid he was for not seeing it before now as if there weren't enough time to tell you everything... as if you were going to disappear at any moment.   
He suddenly picks you up bridal style and walks to his bedroom and lightly tossed you on the bed. Without wasting a seconds time he is on top of you kissing you again. Levi leans up again, "Please let me make you mine." You reply with, "Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Levi."  
You hear Levi hum with approval as he takes your hand in his. Turning your hand he gently kisses your palm. "Do you know what a kiss on the palm means (y/n)?"  
You shake your head finding it hard to find words with the intimacy of the situation.   
"It is like me saying that my heart is in your hands, and that I trust in you to take good care of it." He says making eye contact with you placing one more kiss in your palm. You feel your breath hitch. Oh how you love this man although you never imagined in your wildest dreams that he could feel emotions so deeply. I guess what they say is true "the people who feel emotions the most deeply aren't the ones who wear them on their sleeve." Levi leans down and gives you a chase kiss on your lips and you whisper to him, "I love you Levi


	9. Ch. 9 Lemon!

Lemon warning! Do not read if you aren't comfortable with things of a sexual nature! But don't worry you won't miss anything important if you choose not to read. All you need to know is that they did it.

 

Oh so rest of you are staying? Okay! Let's get started. ;)   
It overlaps a little with what you read last chapter. 

 

You hear Levi hum with approval as he takes your hand in his. Turning your hand he gently kisses your palm. "Do you know what a kiss on the palm means (y/n)?"  
You shake your head finding it hard to find words with the intimacy of the situation.   
"It is like me saying that my heart is in your hands, and that I trust you to take good care of it." He says making eye contact with you placing one more kiss in your palm. You feel your breath hitch. How you love this man although you never imagined in your wildest dreams that he could feel emotions so deeply. I guess what they say is true "the people who feel emotions the most deeply aren't the ones who wear them on their sleeve." Levi leans down and gives you a chase kiss on your lips and you whisper to him, "I love you Levi." He smiles sincerely but it quickly fades and begins to work his magic on your neck. Slowly trailing kisses down your neck the whole while listening off reasons why he loves you. He starts to suck on one spot a little harder leaving behind a small red mark just at the base of your neck earning a moan from you in response. As one of his hands cupped your breast he moves to the other side of your neck and licks all the way up to your ear. Simultaneously rubs his now hard erection onto your thigh. Once he reaches your ear you hear him produce a satisfied moan. Levi slumps over you and you wonder what wrong? "Levi are you ok?" Levi refuses to make eye contact as he starts to speak, "Are you a virgin?" You feel your face flush, "I am." You feel his muscles tense, "so am I," He replied. You were shocked he had to be at least ten years your senior. Although the more you think about it it makes sense. He is far to serious of a person to jump into anything without meaning. He was also so intimidating that not many people would dare getting close to him. There was also unspeakable trauma in his past that would have easily pushed him away from ever trying any form of intimacy. "Well then this couldn't be more perfect could it?" Levi looks at you obviously shocked by your concession. His face slowly changes into one at peace, "no it couldn't,"  
Levi says slowly kissing you. The whole while treating you like a delicate dish that could shatter at any moment.   
However you feel his possessive dominant side begin to take over in the kiss you two were sharing. Levi quickly removes his shirt and begins to work on yours. He pauses for a moment when he sees your corset. He gently removes your skirt still staring at the corset. Once off he goes to the hook and loops on the front of the corset and pops it open. Your breasts spill out and his breath hitches. He quickly removes your and pantyhose leaving you exposed in just your panties. You try to cover your self but he gently takes you by the wrists, scolding you with his eyes the whole time and places them above your head revealing everything to him. "Keep them there," He orders.   
Levi takes one breast in his hand fondling it and places his mouth over your hardened nipple. He slides his tongue over the hardened bud making you jump and arch into him. Enjoying your reactions Levi places his free hand on your hip to hold you still and continues to assault your front. You begin to feel a warmth in your lower region and unconsciously rub you hips against Levi's thigh moaning from relief. Levi hisses when you do this because you ended up rubbing your own thigh against his groin in the process. Levi releases you, "you are so fucking sexy." He says in a low lustful tone.   
Levi begins to lightly leave kisses farther down until he is at the waistline of your panties. He makes quick work of your them and quickly flips you over on your stomach. You knew he loved your ass but are startled when Levi grabs your ass with both hands and kisses you slowly all the way up your spine. He suddenly stops at the base of your neck and licks up the remainder of your neck to your hair line. This sent a chill throughout your body making you jump. Levi loved seeing those reactions from you. "Fuck (y/n)," you weren't sure if that was a complaint or a statement of what he was about to do. Levi made quick work of his lay remaining clothes and you started to turn over. Until he snapped, "No," his voice returned to it's sultry self, "stay there." Levi soon returned to his place behind you and you feel something hard and warm sitting on your ass. "Your so beautiful," he says as if he is admiring a pice of art. He tickets up your sides lightly making you jump pushing your ass closer to his cock. Levi lets out a moan of pleasure at the unexpected friction you just caused. "Fuck," Levi quick flipped you over again and kissed down your abdomen until he met with your lower lips lightly kissing.   
He hooked your legs around his shoulders and placed his hands in your hips to keep you still.   
Levi took an experimental lick all the way up your womanhood making you buck your hips... at least as much as he would allow. "You taste so sweet (y/n)." Levi continues to eat you out swirling his tongue around your clit. All of a sudden you feel his tongue dip into you and you moan his name which earns a grown from him. The vibration send you into overdrive as Levi starts to move faster. You finally cum screaming his name. He licks you clean prolonging your orgasm.   
Levi leans up and kisses you and you taste yourself on him. He looks down at you positioning himself at your entrance. And for the first time you realize how big he is. His shaft had to have been thicker than your wrist and he had the length to go with it. You look up at him concern written all over your face. "It will be okay, just be patient," he said kissing you as he pushed the tip in. He only had the head in but the pain was already unbearable. Tears slipped from your eyes and Levi kissed away every one. "Relax (y/n)," he said rubbing your clit trying to ease some of the pain. He pushed about another inch in until he met some resistance. He grabbed your hip and pushed a little harder until something gave way and he slammed into you hitting your farthest depths. You jumped and tried to get away from him but he held you tight whispering sweet nothings. He lifted up from you and began circling your clit again helping the pain subside. You look down and see he still had another inch left before he bottomed Out. You start to feel better and gasp Levi's name clenching around him. He falters for a moment when he feels you and sakes this as a signal that he can move. He begins to move in and out slowly. Levi hums, "you feel so good." "Don't clench to hard. I'll cum too quick." Levi pick up the pace and pushes one of your legs to your chest giving him more access. The new friction that this angle provides has Levi hitting your g-spot over and over again. You feel that same knot forming again and tangle your hands in his hair. You feel yourself loosing all cognitive recognition and can barely form a sentence. Levi sees how close you are again and moves faster. "Cum on me baby." There is only one thing you can remember how to say. "L-Levi" You come again screaming and drenching Levi's cock.  
Levi continues his pace, "(y/n) you are so fucking beautiful." You begin to feel the heat start to rise again at Levi's relentless pace.  
Levi then grabs your other leg and places it over his shoulder like the other. Levi starts moving at inhuman speed and all you can hear are moans and the feral slapping of skin. Levi fists his hand in the back of your hair making you arch into him. You fell him slamming right into your cervix causing you so scream his name. "Oh shit (y/n), let me fucking hear you!" Levi's thrusts go even faster which you didn't think was possible. Making you curl your toes screaming his name. You feel Levi quickly grab your hips with both hands and push himself as far as he could go using that last inch to pushing hard against your cervix coming deep inside you. The moment he pushed your cervix hurt like hell but the pain pushed you over the edge and the moment his cum hit you you came convulsing. Clenching his cock milking every last drop.  
Levi let your legs down enjoying the feeling of you convulse around him. "I love you (y/n)" he said kissing you causing you to clench him again. "I love you too Levi." Levi pulled out laying on the bed beside you and pulling you into an embrace.   
You both spent the next hour kissing and talking until you fell asleep.

I kinda cried writing this... too many feels... Levi is such a broken person and I really didn't realize how much before writing this


	10. Authors note

Thank you all for all of votes! I’m so excited for this work and likely in the next month or two will be adding to it. I just came up with some pretty awesome chapters topics! 

Ether way thank you all for your support and please feel free to leave a comment below. I would love to hear what you guys think or where I can improve(Constructive criticism only please). 

I hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to message me with any requests. Also I am on Wattpad if you would like to find me there you can find me under Ya_I_Ship_It. I will likely see any request there first.


End file.
